


An Event during Sunset

by LazulinaLapi



Category: Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazulinaLapi/pseuds/LazulinaLapi
Summary: The other Knights are quite pushy when trying to encourage Draug. Whereas Norne wants to try and expand their relationship.





	1. Preface: I Love You

It was the way she was. Simple, beautiful, kind. To him, she was perfect, someone who he could imagine being with for the rest of his life. 

"You know Draug, the more you stare at Norne, she'll probably think you're crazy. If you want to stare, at least be discreet about it." Gordin teased his friend who was lost in thougts, staring at the woman of his dreams. 

"Shut up Gordin, like you would understand. Norne is amazing, beautiful, the whole package, you know?" Draug always found himself looking at her. This has led to some complications on the battlefield, getting distracted by her and almost getting hit. 

"Well, the more you stare, the weirder it becomes. Just tell her how you feel, the worst that could happen is her rejecting you." 

"I mean, you're not wrong there. But, what should I do? What should I say?" For someone considered composed and collected, Draug found himself unsure and nervous. 

"Aww, Draug's still obsessing over Norne." Cain teased Draug as he walked over. "It's fine, you just need to talk to her, not hard, right?" 

"He has no idea what to say or do. It's pretty funny to watch actually." Gordin laughed lightly, making a jab at his friend's expense. 

\----------

He was staring, as he always does. Norne felt herself feeling anxious everytime he looked at her. 'I don't want to do anything weird that might turn him off'. She returned his feelings, but didn't want to admit to it. 

'I have no real chance, do I? After this war he might just forget about me and fall for some noblewoman or a woman of status, a knight wouldn't fall for some village girl seriously, right?' 

As much as she loved him, she hasn't said anything to him. She hoped and prayed that maybe these feelings would end, so she couldn't feel the nervousness of rejection. But, it's the way he is, a nice man, tall, friendly, smart, and caring. A part of her felt that he was truly sincere about his feelings for her. But, she couldn't truly feel that way unless he told her with his own words that he loved her. 

'If he won't approach me, I'll approach him. I can't stand the wait any longer.' She knew what to do, and went off to look for him. 

\---------

"That's it, I have to talk to her. It'll be worth it, I just know it" Draug felt himself ready to confess to her, regardless of the outcome. 

Gordin and Cain let out a sigh. "Finally, just get it over with Draug." 

\----------

"Hey Draug, I really wanted to talk with you..."

"I was going to say the same thing Norne, but, how about later today, if that's fine by you that is..." 

"Yeah, that sounds nice, I guess I'll see you then." 

"Alright, I'll be waiting for you." 

\-----------

This is it, they're ready to talk it out. The sunset is shining, but ready to end and let the stars shine bright during the night. 

"Norne, I wanted to talk about this for a long time." He let out a sigh and spoke, "Norne, I love you. I've liked you for a long time, but I wasn't sure if you felt the same." 

"Draug...." Norne felt her face burning when he told her that. "I love you too, I just never thought you would be serious about it." 

"What do you mean?" 

"You're an Altean Knight, someone with status. I thought of myself as just a novelty for you to have..." 

"Status? Heh, I wouldn't think of someone like a novelty. Besides, I would like to live my life in a modest way, not in an excessive and boastful life." 

"So, you basically want a simpler life. That's pretty neat." Norne laughed a little as she leaned onto Draug's shoulder. "To think, a villager and a soldier, who woulda' though, ya know?" 

"I mean, from an outside perspective, then yes. Although, I love you because you are an amazing woman." He decided to make the move and kissed her. 

"Draug...." She grabbed his face and brought him into an intense kiss. It felt pure and loving, these emotions were real, exactly as she wished them to be. "I love you, you big lug."


	2. The Morning

Today was something new and exciting. 

"To think, a day off! Isn't this great Draug?" Gordin smiled as he walked with his friend down the trail. 

"That's true, today is a good day." 

"Well, I would think that being with Norne for a while would make you happy. But, what do you two do during night patrols?" Gordin's face made a small smirk. 

"Oh please, nothing much. Just small dates by moonlight." 

"Gordin, leave him alone. His relationship is his to be a part of." Abel chimed in as Draug and Gordin were talking. 

"Thank you Abel. At least someone can understand to keep to themselves...." Draug sighed in relief. 

"But, I would assume that you'll be spending the day with Norne." Abel teased Draug alongside Gordin. 

" Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm heading off to talk with her." Draug ran off in search of Norne. "Norne, there you are! Were you interested in spending the day with me?" 

"Huh, of course I would. Afterall, we are together, ain't we? I'd love to be with you." Norne blushed a little. 

\-------

The two lovers walked around the village side by side. 

"This is a nice village isn't it Norne?" Draug looked around at all the vendors in town. 

"I mean, it ain't like mine. I can tell you that much.." Norne seemed to be slightly annoyed by his statement. "But, I suppose you might be used to fancy villages in the capital.." 

"I think that your village is nice Norne." The contempt in her voice was clear to him. Draug pecked her on the cheek. 

When Draug kissed her cheek, Norne's face flushed red. "I guess I can forgive ya..." She smiled and laughed. Her eyes did take notice of some is the vendors, one selling jewelry, one selling hair accessories, and another selling equipment for archers. 

"See something you like? Other than me of course." Draug made a small joke, taking notice of Norne's gaze around the village. 

Norne scoffed and hit his arm. "Oh shut your mouth. Sure you're a looker, but I'm looking at the stuff being sold ya big log!" 

"Ok, ok, I get it. But seriously is there something that you like? I'd be glad to buy it for you." 

"Thank you, but I'd much rather purchase my own goods, thank you very much!" Norne felt slightly indignant about his comment. Of course while he had a good intent, she'd still rather buy her own stuff. 

"Ah, of course....." Draug felt an awkward silence fall over the both of them as they walked around together. 

\----------

"Hey, Draug, have you ever considered doing something more...bold?" Norne gestured the question to him. 

"Bold? What do you mean by that?" For someone smart, he manages to be slightly dense. Either by fault or intentionally is hard to say. 

"Well, we've come a long way in our relationship right?" 

"Yes, what about it Norne?" 

"Have you ever thought of making love?" 

Norne's statement made Draug pause for a bit. It was hard for him to believe that she had said this. "Making love? Well, to be truthful yes. I had been thinking about having sex with you for a while...but just chose to keep it to myself so we don't cause a rift between us..." 

"I don't think that sex would affect our relationship...in fact, it might just make it better. Don't you think?" Norne's face lit up with a smile. 

"You want to have sex right now?" 

"Well, not right now...maybe later. But not at camp, maybe an inn? Or the forest?" Norne's mind went running with ideas. 

"Well, if we had sex at camp everyone could hear us, I don't think we would get any privacy in the forest. So the inn would be a better idea..." Draug thought through the choices, finally deciding. "So, you said later? At night or sundown?" 

"Hmm...how about night? I mean, we could just say that we were out too long and were afraid of leading people to the camp on accident, right?" 

"I suppose so...." 

"Great! Then let's get ready for tonight, shall we?" 

"Heh, yeah, tonight is going to be the best night we'll ever have." 

The two began spending the day, hoping for the sun to fall early and bring on the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you guys know, it'll be a while for me to post new chapters. All I can promise is to be as swift when writing this.


	3. Beloved

As the night came around the two lovers had chosen the perfect place to spend their intimate time together. After close thinking and some ideas, the two chose to spend their night at an inn. 

"I'm...a little nervous if I hadda be honest with ya Draug..." 

Norne's face was burning red with embarrassment. While she wanted to make love with him, she was a bit nervous about the concept. 

"You know, we don't have to do it if you don't want to. Norne, I don't want you to be uncomfortable. We could just cuddle if you want..." 

Draug would refuse to let her be uncomfortable. It would be unfair to make her do this if she didn't want to. 

"No, I want to be with you. I want to make love with you tonight. It's something I wanted to do for a long time." 

She sat down on the bed carefully. Slowly removing pieces of her clothes and setting them aside. 

"So, I think I'll let you remove the rest of my outfit, how 'bout it lover boy?~"

"Could you at least let me get undressed first? I'll let you return the favor if you want to Norne..." 

Draug removed most of his clothing and put them down gently. 

"You know, if you had your armor you'd look really cute getting naked. It feels weird saying something like that, but it's the truth." 

"Well, it feels weird to hear that out of your mouth, Norne. It should be muffled..." 

At first Norne didn't quite get what he was saying. Only after a few seconds did she realize what he meant. 

"Oh my...to hear that sorta talk from a Temple Knight is quite arousing. Or at the very least, lewd." 

"Well, I suppose that's a fair statement to make. Now then, if you're ready, we can start." 

"Of course, please sit next to me first, I just wanna get comfy." 

Norne patted the bed, motioning him to sit next to her.  
He did as she said and sat next to her. She then wrapped herself around him. They soon were making out, their lips meeting at every moment. Their tongues began exploring the other's mouth. It wasn't until they stopped to get air that a small string of saliva came out, connecting them. 

"That's amazing, and we haven't even begun. I want more of you." 

Draug's hand ran up her back, toying with the hook of her bra. Soon the hook came undone and her breasts were exposed. They perked up as the air reached them. She tried to cover them with her arm. 

"How embarrassing...it's a bit weird letting someone stare. Even if it is someone I'm ready to be with." 

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I think that they're cute. Your breasts look lovely Norne." 

Draug gently massaged her breasts as they perked up even more at the touch of his hands. Her back arched a bit as she made small moans. 

"Please, tease me more...make me feel good." 

"Very well then...I'll do as you wish my dear." 

He stopped massaging her breasts and began running his hands up and down her thighs, groping her ass every so often. Eventually pulling down her panties careful as to let them fall on the ground.

"Well then, are you ready? We could stop if you want." 

"I want this, I want you. So please, make me feel good, Draug." 

"Very well then, lay on your back for me~" 

She layed on her back getting comfortable. He spread her legs open and began licking her wet pussy, teasing her clit as he went on. 

"A-ah, it feels so good, please don't stop!" 

Norne's back arched upward as she ran her hands through his hair, causing him to continue eating her out. She was getting close, she could feel it as his tongue went in and out of her. 

"Oh fuck, this feels good, oh Draug, I think I'm gonna!" 

He stopped licking her and wiped his mouth. Norne whined as he pulled his tongue out of her. 

"Why'd you have to stop? It was getting so good..." 

"Well, it'd be unfair for you to come first, don't you think? Hmm...if I recall, didn't you say something about your mouth being stuffed?" 

"Well, it was you who said it, not me. But...I do know what you mean." 

Norne got down on her knees and brushed back her hair. She carefully took his cock in her hands and started jacking it off. Feeling how it was getting harder in her hand. Finally she took it in her mouth and licked it gently, her tongue twirling around it, making sure she got everything from the shaft to the tip. 

"Norne...that feels good, keep on going." 

He took her head and pushed it down further on his cock. Brushing her hair back as she did it. Norne's tongue continued along his cock. She could taste and feel the precum forming in her mouth. At that point she pulled her head back. 

"It's not fair if you get to come before I do, Draug." 

"Well then, are you ready to take it in, Norne?" 

"Of course, I've always wanted this since the beginning." 

She laid down on the bed with her legs spread apart, her pussy, wet from pleasure. He set his cock up against her pussy. 

"Are you ready?" 

"Yes..." 

Draug thrusted in quickly, holding himself in her. Norne felt tears forming in her eyes as he put himself in her. 

"It's so big...it hurts..." 

"Norne, we can stop if you want still...I don't want you to be in pain." 

Norne's pain was beginning to turn into pleasure as he stayed in her. 

"No, we can continue. It's starting to feel good now." 

"Alright then, prepare yourself, Norne." 

He began to thrust in and out of her, starting off slowly and began going faster in her. Norne began moaning with pleasure as he kept going. 

"Oh Draug, please, keep going! I want you to keep on going! Please, fuck me harder! It feels so good, don't stop!" 

Norne began to dig her nails into his back as she held onto him. She began moving her hips in order to increase the pleasure. 

"Does that feel good?" 

"What do you think? This feels amazing, I never want this to end." 

Her back arched up with pleasure as he continued. She could feel herself getting ready to climax. Her walls getting tighter around him. Likewise, he could feel himself ready to come. The way that her walls tightened around him was pushing him over the edge. 

"Draug, please, I want you to come inside me! Knock me up, I don't care what happens! If I hadda pick someone to be with, it'd be you!" 

"Are you sure, Norne? Are you ready? Fuck...you feel so amazing, I'm ready." 

Draug did some final rough thrusts as he could feel himself coming. He finally finished, all the cum emptying into her womb. 

"Norne...I love you." 

"Oh Draug, I love you too! I can feel it all the way in me, your cum feels warm." 

"Heh, you don't say?" 

The two lovers embraced in a kiss as he pulled out of her. Cum dripping slowly out of Norne's pussy. He layed down on his back in the bed as Norne layed down on top of him snuggling into his chest, sleepy. 

"I love you so much, and I can't wait to have your children someday." 

The two of them fell asleep together as they snuggled in the warmth of the sheets and each other.


End file.
